


Her Panties

by XXXPink (ZXSpectrum)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2013, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXSpectrum/pseuds/XXXPink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len found the used panties of Rin in the laundry. This gave him a lewd idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Panties

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2013](http://mmom.livejournal.com/).

Quickly, Len slipped into his room and closed the door hastily. He was blushing, as he was embarrassed by what he just did. It was really wrong in generally, but especially in this case. Still, when he saw them in the laundry, he couldn't hold back. The temptation was just too great. That's why his hand gripped his sister's panties tightly.

He walked over to the bed and sat down, looking at the cloth. It's odd how something so small and simple can stir up such dirty urges. Then again, it wouldn't be like that if they were washed. The fact that Rin wore them, that they were touching her most private place, a few hours ago was what made them so alluring. Especially since he could still feel some of her body warmth on them.

The panties were striped in yellow and white. Most of Rin's panties were. Apparently she liked that pattern. She wasn't the only one, though, as Len found them quite cute as well. If he were a girl, he'd probably wear something like that too. Actually, he sometimes wondered how it would be to wear them. But... he was a boy, it would be too weird. Also, this particular pair gave him other urges.

He was already pretty hard by now. Not surprising considering what he just did and what he was thinking. He couldn't even feel bad, even though he was thinking like that about his own sister. Even though he just stole her panties. Granted, he would put them in the laundry again afterward, but it wasn't like he asked her. Not that he would do that, that would raise unpleasant questions, even lies would be embarrassing. No, there is no way that he'd let her know what he did or what he will do.

Len opened his shorts and pulled them down, along with his boxers. His cock was standing upright, as if it only waited for him to do something. But he didn't do anything to it yet. Instead, he brought the panties up to his face and sniffed at them. He could smell the scent of his sister. It was more pleasant than he expected, considering that they had touched her pussy. Not that he would know what that they smell like, he only heard that vaginas had a fishy scent. But this one... It was rather intoxicating. He enjoyed the scent for quite some time, thinking about the place they touched before. A place, he'd like to touch too.

When Len pulled his hand away, he was very horny. His cock was throbbing a bit and some pre-cum leaked out of the tip. It was really demanding his attention now. It didn't have to wait longer, as he grabbed the hard shaft with the panties. Slowly, he began to move his hand up and down, letting the fabric run over his erection. The feeling was very pleasant and rubbed more quickly over it. It was similar to doing it just with the hand, but still different enough to feel like a new experience. He wrapped the entire cloth around the shaft and moved it back and forth.

He was thinking of Rin. It's been a while since the last time he saw her naked, but still he could imagine her like that very well. And while it was not the first time he jerked off to her, the picture in his head was more vivid than ever. He really could see her slender naked body, small breast with perky nipples and young, hairless pussy. It aroused him much more and he felt that he came closer to his limit. He removed the panties from the shaft and placed the inner fabric, roughly where Rin's pussy had touched it, on the tip. Like that, he stretched the panties over his cock and grabbed the hard shaft. As he began to jerk off again, he could feel it tightly against his tip. His pre-cum wet the cloth, leaving a stain in the fabric. The sight turned him on even more and he rubbed faster and harder over his erection.

Again his thoughts were with Rin but went further than before. He actually thought of doing it with her. Being a virgin, he had no idea how it would actually feel, but his imagination was very strong. 

He moaned loudly as his hand and the fabric rubbed over his sensitive cock and he had sex with his sister in his imagination, not even caring whether she would hear him. Soon, it was just too much for Len. A strong feeling of pleasure went through his body and he reached his climax. He still gripped his cock and the panties tightly, coming over it. His cum drenched the panties and he could see it leaking through the striped cloth.

He stayed like that for a while, even after his orgasm, panting quite a bit. He should do it more often, he thought. Her used panties seemed to fuel his imagination and made it a more enjoyable experience. But then he scolded himself for thinking like that. He shouldn't have done that in the first place. Still, he couldn't feel bad about it.

Len looked at the drenched panties in his hand. He actually wanted to refrain from coming on them, but in the heat of things he didn't consider that. Like that, he couldn't put them back in the laundry. Even if he hid it among the other clothes, she could find it easily. And she wasn't so naive that she wouldn't know what that white stains would be. Luckily, she probably wouldn't miss a pair of panties, that looked like nearly ever other she had, so easily.

He grabbed an empty paper bag and put them in, then put it under his bed. He would wash them later. Then pulled his boxers and shorts up again and left his room. He would need a shower now.

 

A short time after Len left, the door to his room was opened. Just as quickly as he did before, Rin entered and closed the door again. Not wasting any time, she looked around, hoping to find what she was looking for soon. It didn't take long until she looked under the bed and found a paper bag there. She smiled when she looked in it and discovered her cum-drenched panties. She took them out and looked over them.

“Wow,” Rin said. “You are really a pervert, Len.” Then she licked over them, tasting his semen. “It seems that we are really a lot alike, huh?”


End file.
